Stalking Chameleons
The Stalking Chameleons are a minor Eldar Warrior Aspect Shrine that originate from the Craftworld of Feyrahntal. The Aspect is dedicated to stealth and misdirection. Their aim as a Warrior Aspect is to develop new forms of warfare. Aspect The Stalking Chameleons embody the aspects of the deceiver and the trickster whilst respecting the constantly changing ways of nature by developing new forms of combat. They tend to be equipped with holosuits and they always carry a wide array of hidden weapons. All members of the aspect are proficient Psykers who train their minds for divination as to allow them the clairvoyance to predict the movements of their targets and in the art of telepathy so that they can operate as a single entity upon the battlefield. Combat The Stalking Chameleons wear advanced Holosuits. These suits are incredibly lightweight, almost fusing with the wearers skin, allowing the user greater movement and dexterity. The vestments are also psychically linked to their wearer, allowing them to deploy their hidden weapons with a mere thought. They have also been known to use their subtle psychic powers in order to eliminate targets without leaving any trace. The Stalking Chameleons are always deployed in an offensive role, normally ahead of the main strike force. They will cause unrest among the enemy and sabotage key defensive positions in order to allow their comrades a quick victory. At the same time they will locate and assassinate any enemy leaders the encounter. However, it is not just their stealth deployment which confers them an advantage. It is their astounding, practically superhuman, ability to unanimously change both their tactics and combat style in the middle of an engagement with the enemy which contributes to their countless victories. Unsurprisingly they have been known to change their fighting style several times during a single engagement. Equipment Fusion Holosuits The Stalking Chameleons wear Holosuits similar to the ones Harlequins dorn. The suits have a chameleon-like ability to blend in with their background which can be changed at the whim of the user. As well as providing the Stalking Chameleons with adaptive camouflage the suits have been fitted with an array of hidden weapons for use in hand-to-hand combat. The suits are also partially fused to the wearer, hence the name ascribed to them by Imperial Researchers. Exarchs The Exarchs of the Stalking Chameleons are usually extremely charismatic individuals who have risen to their position through guile and deception. It is not unknown for ambitious Stalking Chameleons to kill their Exarch during an engagement in order to take the position for themselves. As a result most Exarchs will keep to themselves and they will only associate with other Eldar who are of the same rank they are. Phoenix Lord The Phoenix Lord of the Stalking Chameleons is a former Exarch of the Striking Scorpions named Val'thar Pyrae. Pyrae is an incredibly powerful telepath who kept his gift hidden in order to follow the Path of the Warrior. Val'thar founded the new aspect of the Stalking Chameleons as he became enamored with the notion of developing warriors that could operate as a single mind from the shadows. Pyrae is a monstrous sight to behold on the battlefield as an artist who paints only in blood. Most notably though is the respect he commands as a leader. He is more than just a mindless monster, he is also a strategist, who aims to optimize his warriors to fight in flawless harmony. Category:Aspect Warrior Shrines Category:Khalael